


Criminal | Phan

by Joksey



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Criminal AU, Criminal Dan Howell, Criminal Phil Lester, Eventual Stockholm Syndrome, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joksey/pseuds/Joksey
Summary: Philip Lester is a serial killer that no one knows the identity of besideshis alias as 'The Reaper'... At least, that's what everyone thinks. Phil's past was a very unpleasant one, leading Phil to become one of the most wanted criminals in all of London.Daniel Howell is a well known criminal mastermind with many connections. Although everyone knows his name, no one has ever seen his face before besides his younger brother- which makes him even more dangerous.One night, Phil goes out to deal with some 'business'. Unfortunately for him, a certain someone has been eyeing him for quite a while now. I'm sure you all know who he is by now. Considering who this story is about.The question is, will Phil end up feeling the same, or will he just despise him in the end? If you'd like to find out, as always-Read to find out!~This is a rewrite of my very first fanfic from 2016. Enjoy





	1. Meeting HIM

~**Phil**~

I was wearing a dark red shirt and black jeans with a black hoodie. I was walking through the same street as I usually do as I spotted Tyler, PJ, Casper and Louise.

I walked over to them with a smile and said, "Hey guys!! What are you guys doing here?"

They all turned to me and Louise said, "We're all going to a concert tonight and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us, we have an extra ticket." I looked at the ticket that Louise had pulled out of her pocket and stared at it with a frown.

"Sorry guys, but no thanks." I replied. "I have something to do tonight, sorry." Tyler rolled his eyes, "You always have something to do. Please, it won't take too long I swear!" He pleaded me with a pout.

"Sorry, can't. It's really important. I gotta go, see you guys later." They all looked as if they had expected it, considering I always turn them down whenever they want to do something together. PJ said, "It's ok. We kinda expected that anyways. See ya later Phil."

They all waved me goodbye as I started walking away from them.

My smile faded away as I started walking to the Park. Once I got there, I sat down on a bench just waiting for who I was looking for. After a few minutes, I saw a boy around the age of 16.

I started following after him for a few hours until it was dark outside. He had gone through a dark vacant alleyway when I decided to make myself known to him.

I zipped up my hoodie and put the hood over my head so he wouldn't be able to see my face.

I crept up behind him and pulled my knife out of my pocket. Just before he could walk out into the open, I pulled my hand over his mouth to keep him quiet as I pulled him deeper into the alleyway with the knife at his throat.

When we were in deep enough, I moved my hand away from his mouth and shoved him to the ground against the wall.

I crouched before him and placed the knife by his face. When the knife touched his skin, he flinched and tried to push himself further back into the wall.

After a few seconds, he seemed to calm down as he glared up at me.

His brows were furrowed, as if he were trying to see who I could've been.

He asked, "Who are you? And what do you want from me? Huh? Show me your face you coward!"

I punched him in the face, causing him to groan and grab at his nose- as if it would stop it from hurting.

I grabbed him by his shirt collar, forcing him to look straight into my eyes. The only feature that was visible to him was the light blue of my eyes.

My voice dropped to a lower octave in disgust and hate. "I got a call saying that you do a few **things** to girls you meet."

The boy started trembling in fear as his eyes widened in realization. "Y-You're the R-Reaper??"

I punched him a few times before moving the knife in my hand to underneath his chin, forcing his head up.

Before I could even try to move the knife, I heard the sounds of footsteps. I looked to the entrace of the alleyway to see a guy in all black with a jacket on.

I stood up and pointed my knife towards him, but he didn't even hesitate.

He walked towards me with a confidence that was so intimidating that my legs started shaking in fear of the stranger.

"Who are you?" He stayed silent, making him seem even more unnerving.

As he came closer with each step, I could feel my heart beat faster. The stranger was now right in front of me as I forced my legs to stop shaking.

"You can't stop me from killing him. If you try, I won't hesitate to kill you!"

Instead of backing away, the stranger took a single step forward and moved the knife in my hands to point it towards his chest, just above his heart.

He said, "Then prove it. Stab me, right here. This is the perfect chance isn't it? Do it then."

I tried to push the knife forward, but I realized that I had frozen in place. I asked him with fear in my eyes, "Who are you?"

The stranger started to chuckle and said, "My name's a secret, but I can tell you. That is, for a price."

The stranger pushed the knife away from him and smirked.

I stared, baffled by what he was trying to achieve. After a few seconds, I tried to ask, "W-What do you wan-" Before I could finish, the stranger kissed me on the lips.

I could feel him force something down my throat before he pulled back and said, "My name's Dan, Daniel Howell."

Everything started getting blurry as I felt the world start to spin. I stumbled forward and grabbed at his hoodie- trying to balance myself as I heard a faint **Cling** sound.

I vaguely realized that I dropped my knife. I looked up at him to see a faint smirk on his lips. "And what I want is you."

Before I could react to what he said, I felt myself falling to my knees. The man caught me as everything started going dark. I could feel myself going limp in his arms as I heard him say just before I completely blacked out,

"Sweet Dreams, Princess!!"


	2. A/N - Update

Sorry guys, but this isn't an update.

For a while now I haven't posted another chapter. I currently don't have enough time to continue this story as well as a few others for now.

I'm not discontinuing this story, but it will be on hiatus until I am finished with my other stories.

I now have a schedule (finally) that includes updating on Tuesdays and Fridays (PST) for three stories until they're completed.

Once I finish a story I will continue another of my fics in the same schedule.

Unfortunately, it might take a while until I've completed one of them, so I hope that you all will be patient enough to wait for the hiatus to end.

I might occasionally update this if I complete a chapter in between my other stories, but I can't promise anything.

Thank you if you've read this far and I'll see you (hopefully) soon!


End file.
